fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crème de la Crème
Crème de la Crème (クレーム·ド·ラ·クレーム, Kurēmu· do· ra· kurēmu) is a Independent Guilds built in the city of Fiore. It's not recognized as the legal guild, because of accidents that its members caused; on the other hand it cannot be recognized as dark guild because it helped in arresting dangerous criminals. The master of the guild is Boss, who is the second master in guild's history. It is also the main guild in fanfiction story called: Fairy Tail: Cupcake written by Djoletz. Overview and background Crème de la Crème is a guild that experienced a lot of changes in its short history of merely 26 years. It had its bad moments and good that made its fame that reached the Magic Council itself. Every new adventure is a way for the guild to grow, and not only in number's, but in spirit itself too. Each member is considered as family and they are ready to sacrifice everything they have to save one another if needed, even if it's only one member. Aside from family like relationship, there is also rivalry among one another which is good because their spirits increase then. The guild was found about 26 years ago, by a young mage called Vin Dwayne with the help of his assistant Boss, who later became the second guild master. The idea came to them when they were eating ice cream on a sunny day and after some thought they decided to do it. At first there weren't much mage's that wanted to join, but one day when Vin walked trough the town, he saw little kids that were playing "Hide and Seek". They were orphans and they had no home to live in. He asked them if they wanted to join the guild and they said: "Yes!" Later when they became old enough they departed their ways and left the guild. Even thought they aren't part of the guild anymore, they still have the guild mark so that they never forget that they are family and who helped them when no one was around. The second generation of mage's of this guild started when three friends came to join on their own free will and in fact all three of them were rich and their parents were very famous. The three kids were: Brian Larson, Gregory Matthew and Hōzukimaru. Boss says that they will be the most problematic generation in guild's history, but at the same time the one's that will rise the guild to its biggest fame that will ever reach. Later other members joined. Location & Buildings The guild is located in the north side of the Fiore and it is placed on meadow with the forest surrounding it. It also has a little river that goes trough the middle of the meadow and it looks like it cut's it in half. On the sunny day, the sunlight is very strong and it's almost impossible to stay outside for too much, because there is no trees that will make a shelter from the sun. Guild is placed in the middle of the meadow. The guild is protected by the beast's of the forest and it's impossible for normal people to get out of it alive if they were to be attacked. Luckily the animals can differ friend and foe's, so only those who have the good intentions can pass trough. Another interesting thing is that there is a faster way to go to the guild. There is a tunnel under the ground, the entrance is hidden in the rock at the south side of the forest and there is an entrance at every side of the forest. They lead to the same place, the guilds yard. Guild is very big and spacious so that will be no jam even if large group of people comes in. Before entering the building, there is a yard that is filled with beautiful flowers and bushes. Aside from that there is a statue of the Founder of the guild made from gold. At the entrance there are stairs that lead to the balcony where door is located. The lobby of the guild is big and is connected with the space where guild members usually stay. It's filled with wood chairs and table's, where party's are held quite often. The stage, a bar and a wall with job lists are also here. There are two floors with rooms enough for all members to have separate rooms. All of them have the basic furniture, a bed, a cabinet, a toilet, an armchair and a window with the look at the forest. Master's room has a big space and is filled with all kind's of things such as sofa, armchair, his deck and chair and other things such as that. There is a big kitchen with two chief's that prepare food for mages. There are two toilets from man and women in the living room. Recruitment Dreams Strength Members Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Independent Guilds Category:Kingdom of Fiore